memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Haire
Christopher "Chris" L. Haire worked as a sound re-recording mixer on , , , and , as well as the video games Star Trek: Klingon and Star Trek: Borg. For his work on Star Trek, Haire received Emmy Award nominations and wins for Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Drama Series and Cinema Audio Society Award wins and nominations for Outstanding Achievement in Sound Mixing for a Television Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Doug Davey, and Jerry Clemans * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Doug Davey, Alan Bernard, and Richard L. Morrison * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with William Gocke, Richard L. Morrison, and Doug Davey * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Alan bernard, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * CAS Award for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * CAS Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * CAS Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * CAS Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * CAS Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison Haire also received Emmy Award nominations for his work on the television movie Debby Boone... One Step Closer in 1982, on the Star of the Family pilot episode in 1983, on the Falcon Crest episode "The Avenger" in 1984, shared with Doug Davey, and on the Taken episode "Beyond the Sky" in 2003, shared with Richard L. Morrison and Chris Elam. He won an Emmy Award in 1982 for the television movie Easter in Guadalajara. He also received CAS Award nominations for his work on Taken (2003, shared with Richard L. Morrison and Chris Elam) and Empire (2006, shared with Chris Elam). In addition to his work on the Star Trek franchise, Haire worked on the television series Night Court (1984), Challenge of the GoBots (1984-1985), The Hitchhiker (1987), I'll Fly Away (1992-1993), Sweet Valley High (1994-1995), Baywatch (1994-1996), Baywatch Nights (1995), Leap of Faith (2002), Carnivàle (2003), In Justice (2006), Windfall (2006), Grey's Anatomy (2006), Raines (2007), In Plain Sight (2008), Psych (2007-2009), Mental (2009), and NCIS: Los Angeles (2009-2011). Film credits include the television drama Blood Feud (1983), the comedy Lovelines (1984), the science fiction film Night of the Comet (1984, starring Robert Beltran), the science fiction film Special Terminator CIA (1986), the horror film The Stepfather (1987, starring Terry O'Quinn), the comedy Ski Patrol (1990), the television thriller Running Delilah (1993, starring Kim Cattrall), the thriller Hostile Intentions (1996), the comedy Family Plan (1997), the television drama Dangerous Child (2001), the television thriller The Rats (2002), the television comedy Totally Awesome (2006), and the documentary Cool It (2010). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** – Re-Recording Mixer, CAS ** – Sound Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Dialogue Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer, CAS * – Re-Recording Mixer, CAS (credited as Christopher Haire) External link * Category:Sound department Category:Video game production staff Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:CAS Award nominees Category:CAS Award winners